


Seam/Jevil drabble collection (Ongoing)

by zzzora



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, other tags and character tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzora/pseuds/zzzora
Summary: I'm going to post my Seam/Jevil drabbles (and fics that I deem are too short to be one-shots) here. There will (hopefully) be all sorts of different short snippets of Seam/Jevil goodness as I continue to write new ones in the future. That's the plan at least. Enjoy!





	1. Drabble 1: Unfree (angst)

**Unfree**

"How could you leave me here, all alone in my freedom?"  
The thought kept echoing inside Jevil's head as he stood alone in the silent, heavy darkness. His gloved hands, clenching the cold bars of his prison so hard that he could no longer feel his claw-like fingers. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd watched Seam turn his back on him and walk away. To the jester, it was as if all time had stopped for him at that very moment.

Darker, yet darker he now was and deeper, yet deeper his mind continued to sink - and he feared that he soon would no longer be able to see the surface.

His mind, his wishes, the only one he held dear. Was this the price he had to pay for his freedom?

Jevil knew deep down that a freedom without Seam, wasn't very free. Yet he convinced himself that it would be okay. Afterall, it was all just a game, a game.  
...And he knew how to play games. He could play numb, he could play the amnesiac. He could play pretend that he no longer felt the pain.

Because he could do anything.


	2. Drabble 2: Perks (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jevil had always been the laughing stock of others. Nowadays, they would at least laugh at him on his own conditions.

**Perks**

Jevil had always been the laughing stock of others. Nowadays, they would at least laugh at him on his own conditions.

That was just one of the many perks of becoming a jester - a court jester - nonetheless. Getting his very own room in the castle was another one, as was the pure childish joy on the King's son Lancer's face whenever he got to entertain or play with the young darkener. The other servants called it unpaid babysitting, Jevil just called it fun, fun!

However, the most unexpected and greatest perk with being the court jester was definitely his new companion Seam, the court magician. Jevil felt that they had bonded from the very first time they'd met at that fateful day when they'd both been employed as the new royal entertainers of Card Castle. Jevil remembered feeling that it was as if he'd unknowingly waited his whole life to meet this one particular darkener somehow.

A feeling that had stuck with him and made his world feel brighter, yet brighter ever since.


	3. Drabble 3: His favourite place (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft warm fur against his cheek.

**His favourite place**

Soft warm fur against his cheek.  
All wrapped up in those big gentle arms and that huge warm fluffy tail.

Sure, Jevil had many favourite places. He loved his colorful room, which was full of all of his favourite nick-nacks. The field with its lovely dark meadows stretching far and wide and the castle - especially the stage in the court - but his most favourite place of them all would always undoubtedly be in the warm and loving embrace of Seam. His counterpart. His companion. His partner.

With a happy sigh, Jevil nuzzled himself further into Seam's soft, warm chest.


	4. Drabble 4: Purpose (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year in, year out. Waiting and watching as the world - and himself- decayed at a slow but undeniable pace.

**Purpose**

Year in, year out. Waiting and watching as the world - and himself- decayed at a slow but undeniable pace.

A loose stitch, a frayed thread, a tear in the old, worn-out fabric.

The cotton that poured out from time to time, like the tears from his eye.

The wounds in his fabric, external. The wounded old doll's heart, internal.

He was mendable, yes. At least partially. But why should he mend at all when there was no one to mend for?

Living or dying held little meaning to Seam anymore, he was simply existing. Perhaps holding onto a small thread of hope, persistently embroidered somewhere on his very soul.

A hope that the purpose of his life would someday return.


	5. Drabble 5: Safe now (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timid, yet wanting kisses. Wanting to show love, receive love - they scattered all over Seam's soft purple fur, like the distant stars that shone so very far away above them. Hesitant, they both were still, after everything that had happened, everything they'd went trough.

**Safe now**

Timid, yet wanting kisses. Wanting to show love, receive love - they scattered all over Seam's soft purple fur, like the distant stars that shone so very far away above them. Hesitant, they both were still, after everything that had happened, everything they'd went trough.

It had only been a few days since the heroes had managed the seemingly impossible and freed all the Darkners from their even darker fates. As the ex-court mage and ex-jester laid there in the Lightner world on the soft sweet summer night grass -air full of the pleasant scents of summer blossoms and dew- it was as if it finally hit them both; they were finally free, truly free. To be together again. The madness was over. The ties of their previously cursed destinies finally severed and gone for good. Now the future was finally here, ready to embrace them in a gentle, loving embrace.

Seam's big soft paw grasped a smaller claw-fingered one. Held it just a bit too tight as if not doing so would mean losing everything again, only for Jevil to squeeze his paw back just as much in return. Finally they could continue the biggest game they'd decided to both partake in, the game of life they both shared together.

And now they were finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wanted to give them the happy ending they both deserve, so here is one, in drabble form. Hope your liked it. ;u; <3 )


End file.
